Iruka's Love
by spiritraven
Summary: Naruto is depressed after Sasuke left. Itachi isn't as evil as everyone believed. Kakashi is in love and decides to win Iruka's love. Yaoi KakaIru ItaNaru
1. Chapter 1

Title: Iruka's Love 

**By: Spiritraven**

**Warnings: This has yaoi, which means boy/boy so you have been warned. If you don't like this then please leave.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters.**

**Chapter One:**

Iruka wanted to cry as he saw Naruto sitting by himself with a sad look on his face. It has been a long time since Sasuke left Konoha to join Orochimaru in Sound and Naruto left with Jiraiya to become stronger. Naruto returned to Konoha after being away for almost a year becoming stronger and looking for Sasuke. Iruka knew Naruto was in love with the Uchiha and would do anything for him, but Iruka knew Sasuke wasn't going to return he to Konoha anytime soon. Maybe after Itachi was killed Sasuke would return to Konoha and for Naruto's sake he hoped it would be soon. Naruto has changed so much no longer was he the quick smiling kid that would prank his fellow classmates and teachers. Naruto was serious and sad with only one thing in mind. Destroying Orochimaru for taking away Sasuke. Iruka was worried about Naruto afraid he was going to do something to get himself killed. Naruto was a jounin now and was respected by the village something he had always wanted. Sakura tried to spend time with Naruto, but it wasn't easy with being a student of the Hokage and visiting her boyfriend Kankuro. Iruka still had no idea on how they got together in the first place. Kakashi tried all he couldn't to get Naruto's mind off of Sasuke by going on missions. Iruka also knew Kakashi was back wth ANBU and was trying to get Naruto on his time.

Iruka sighed sadly and went up to his former student the boy he thought of as a little brother. "Naruto want to go to Ichiraku? I'll buy."

"I'm not hungry, Iruka sensei." Naruto smiled softly, he knew Iruka was worried about him. "Thanks anyway."

Iruka sat down next to Naruto it wasn't like him to turn down free ramen. He must be feeling really down. "Naruto you need to stop this I'm worried about you."

"I'll be fine." Naruto lied feeling guilty at lying to the only person who first cared about what happened to him. Iruka was always there for him knowing he carried the demon that killed his parents. Iruka really was a unique person and Naruto didn't want him to worry about him that's why he lied. 

Iruka wasn't fooled he knew Naruto for too long. "Naruto you need to let Sasuke go. You're hurting yourself."

Naruto wasn't surprised, it wasn't easy to fool Iruka even as a child Iruka was able to figure him out. "I let him down, Iruka sensei."

"Naruto it was Sasuke that let you down." Iruka saw the pain cross Naruto's face and hated himself for hurting him, but he needed Naruto to understand. "Sasuke cares about one thing and that is killing his older brother, Naruto. He even tried to kill you for power. Nothing matters to him Naruto only killing his brother and until he succeeds Sasuke is never going to return." And if should Sasuke returns Iruka didn't think Tsunade was going to let him off so easily.

"Itachi killed his family leaving Sasuke alone, he has every right in getting revenge." Naruto defended his former teammate.

"Even by trying to kill you?" Iruka said softly seeing the tears in Naruto's eyes. "Naruto I know he was your best friend and that you love him, but you need to think about the others that care for you. What will happen to them if you give up? What will happen to me?"

Naruto started to cry and throw himself into Iruka's arms letting the older man comfort him. Iruka was right he had his friends to worry about and the old pervert and old woman. Tsunade and Jiraiya were like parents to him. "I'll do better I promise."

"That's all I ask." Iruka wiped Naruto's face with a bandana he carried. "You'll find another love."

Naruto snorted pulling back. "Like that's going to happen."

"You'll see." Iruka smiled. "Now how about that ramen?"

Tsunade stared at the man in front of her not knowing what to do now that the Akatsuki leader is dead killed by Itachi. She knew the truth about what happened to the Uchiha clan by the scroll left behind by the Third before he was killed. Uchiha Itachi was undercover to take on the Akatsuki and keep them away from Naruto. If Itachi were serious about kidnapping Naruto it would have already happened. Itachi got revenge for his family, but at what cost, the lost of his brother?

"Are you returning home then?" Tsunade asked, they needed the Uchiha now with Sasuke working for Orochimaru.

Itachi shook his head, he wasn't ready to return just yet no matter how much he wanted too. "I have to get my brother back."

"It's not going to be easy not with how much he hates you Uchiha." Tsunade said bluntly. "How do you plan to do this."

"I have proof about what happened to our family." Itachi was worried about his little brother. He knew why Orochimaru wanted Sasuke and he wasn't going to let it happen. "Do you know the damage Orochimaru could do if he gains Sasuke's body and the Sharingan?"

"Dammit!" Tsunade slammed both hands on her desk breaking the poor thing. "Yes, I do know that's why I need you here."

"I can get Sasuke back." Itachi has lost his brother for so many years with Sasuke believing he killed his family. He had to tell him the truth and win his brother back. Itachi promised their mother to always look after Sasuke. "Please Hokage sama."

"Fine." Tsunade knew this was one fight she wasn't going to win. "You're taking Kakashi with you. Shizune!"

Shizune entered the office she showed no expression at seeing Uchiha Itachi standing in the Hokage's office. "You want something, Hokage sama?"

"Tell Kakashi I need to see him now." Tsunade demanded sitting back in her chair noticing her desk. "And take care of this mess."

Shizune sighed, this was the third desk this week the Hokage has destroyed. "Yes, Hokage sama." She left the office to do as she was ordered.

Kakashi entered five minutes later wearing his dog Anbu mask(I don't really know what mask Kakashi wore as an Anbu so I'm guessing.) he stood next to Itachi. Kakashi found out two months ago that Itachi was a spy for Konoha. "You wanted me, Hokage sama"

"Kakashi you are going with Uchiha here to get back Sasuke." Tsunade would need a drink after this meeting was over. "That bastard Orochimaru plans to take over Sasuke's body and we can't let that happen."

"Just the two of us?" Kakashi took off his mask showing his normal masked face. "Or do I take my team?"

"No only you two." Tsunade had faith in her best shinobi. "Your mission is to sneak in and take Sasuke, try and get him alone." She looked at the headband Itachi wore. "By the way Uchiha get a new headband before you leave. I'll have you taken off the Bingo book. Now get out."

"Hai, Hokage sama." Both men bowed and left the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Iruka's Love**

**By: Spiritraven**

**Warnings: This has yaoi, which means boy/boy so you have been warned. If you don't like this then please leave.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters.**

**Author's Notes: I found out that ANBU Kakashi is a Wolf not Dog so I'm changing that in the fic. Just to let you guys know.**

Chapter Two:

Iruka was called into the Hokage's office two days later after his talk with Naruto. Tsunade was sitting behind her new desk with a cup of sake in her hand, by the look on the Hokage's face Iruka knew she wasn't in a good mood today and he grew worried.

"You called for me Hokage sama?" Iruka asked as he entered the office and sat down across from Tsunade.

Tsunade looked up from the scroll she was reading to study the Chuunin sitting in the chair in front of her. "Iruka how is Naruto?" She knew the kid she saw as a son was taking Sasuke's disappearance badly. Naruto was eighteen now and Sasuke has been a missing nin for many years, but Naruto never gave up hope of finding his best friend and bringing him back.

Iruka sighed, "He's doing better after our talk, but I'm afraid he still hasn't giving up the mission of finding Sasuke and bringing him home. Naruto blames himself for Sasuke leaving."

"It's the Uchiha's own fault for leaving." Tsunade knew the brat went to Orochimaru for power to kill his older brother. She knew Orochimaru was training the boy to become his new body. Hopefully Itachi and Kakashi would arrive in time to stop Orochimaru and save the brat. "Iruka what I'm about to tell you cannot leave this room. Do you understand?"

"Of course, Hokage sama." Iruka was honored at the trust the Hokage showed him.

"There is a scroll from the Third on what really happen the night of Uchiha massacre. It was the Leader of the Akatsuki that murdered the Uchiha family by orders of Orochimaru." Tsunade took a long drink of her sake and poured more in the cup knowing she was going to need it later. "Orochimaru wanted the powers of the Sharingan."

"So it wasn't Itachi that murdered his family." Iruka was confused. "Then why did Itachi take the blame?"

"Because he wanted to protect his little brother and gain revenge on his own. If Sasuke knew it was Akatsuki and Orochimaru that killed his family, he would went after them." Tsunade found the scroll left to her by the Third and handed it to Iruka. "Itachi did was he did to protect his brother and go after the killers himself."

"Sasuke wouldn't stand a chance against Akatsuki or Orochimaru so by believing Itachi was the murderer he would go after him." And now Iruka knew Itachi would never kill his brother. "Even though Itachi knew his brother could become strong enough to kill him."

"Itachi loves the brat and did everything he could to protect him. He's with Kakashi right now going to Sound to get the brat and return him to Konoha." If Orochimaru hadn't finished the ritual for taking over Sasuke's body. "The Akatsuki Leader is dead killed by Itachi. With the Uchiha back where he belongs we have a good chance at stopping Orochimaru for good. That Snake bastard is running out of time he has to have a new body soon, but from what I heard Sasuke's body is still not prepared."

"There is still hope." Iruka hoped for Naruto's sake that Itachi and Kakashi were successful is bringing Sasuke home. "Itachi will return to Konoha for good?"

"Hai, he was on a undercover mission for the Third so no harm will come to him, he can finally get on with his life." Tsunade frowned. "Sasuke is another story the brat left on his own and betrayed Konoha joining the very ninja that killed Sarutobi. I can't let him run free Iruka."

"I'm sure everything will work out, Hokage sama." Iruka hoped so for Naruto and Itachi's sake.

"You may go Iruka, I have things to catch up on." Tsunade needed to catch up on her paper work Shizune placed on her desk. It had to be done by this evening and she hadn't even started on it yet. "I warned you about this so you can be there for Naruto. This isn't going to easy for him, Iruka."

"I know, Hokage sama." Iruka gave a small smile and left the office.

Iruka entered his small house finding Naruto sleeping on his couch. He wasn't surprised since Naruto stayed the night last night because he didn't want to be alone. It saddens Iruka that Naruto was so alone only having him, Kakashi, Jiraiya, and Tsunade. Oh, Naruto had other friends like Lee, Sakura, Neji, Tenten, Ino, Shika, and Shino, but it wasn't the same. Naruto was beautiful and had fan girls and boys. His gold blond hair was now past his shoulders and shaggy. Naruto lost all of his baby fat and was slim and muscular. Yes, Naruto was very beautiful and whoever wins his heart would be very lucky indeed.

"Naruto it's time to wake up." Iruka shook Naruto by the shoulder waking him up.

Naruto opened his eyes and sat up looking at Iruka. "What time is it Iruka sensei?"

"It's nine in the morning." Iruka smiled at the sleepy eyed Naruto. "I'll make breakfast."

Naruto stood up and followed Iruka into the kitchen sitting at the table. "I'm suppose to meet Kakashi sensei in an hour for training."

"Kakashi is off on a mission so no training today." Iruka couldn't tell Naruto everything because of orders from the Hokage. "After breakfast why don't you see if you can find Lee or Shikamaru to train with?"

"Shika or Fuzzy Eyebrows?" That sounded good and Naruto wanted to take his mind off of Sasuke. "Yeah, I think I will."

Orochimaru was planning something. Itachi with Kakashi were hidden in the shadows watching the building Sasuke has been held in. They only had a couple of hours to come up with a plan to free Sasuke before the ritual. Orochimaru and Kabito are setting everything up.

"How are we going to do this?" Kakashi asked his partner studying the guards surrounding the building. Orochimaru thought of everything.

"Simple we sneak in take Sasuke and sneak out. We'll worry about Orochimaru and Sound later." Itachi wanted to get his brother and return to Konoha everything else came in second. "The Hokage didn't want us to face Orochimaru anyway."

"Then let's get this over with." Kakashi hid in the shadows making his way to the building Sasuke was being held in with Itachi right behind him.

Kakashi and Itachi worked as a team killing all six guards and watching for traps. They made their way into the building finding Sasuke sitting in a cell looking lost.

"Kakashi sensei?" Sasuke looked up surprised at seeing his old teacher standing in front of his cell.

"Hello, Sasuke." Itachi showed himself smirking coldly.

"Itachi!" Sasuke jumped up from his bunk and threw himself at the bars trying to get to his brother. "I'll kill you."

"There is something you have to know Sasuke, but there isn't time." Itachi blew sleeping powder in Sasuke's face knocking him unconscious. "Let's get out of here."

Kakashi broke into the cell grabbed Sasuke and teleported out followed by Itachi. There mission was successful and now they can return to Konoha.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Iruka's Love 

**By: Spiritraven**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters.**

**Warnings: This is yaoi so please don't read if you don't like.**

**Pairings: Kaka/Iru, Itachi/Naruto**

**Chapter Two:**

Sasuke opened his eyes to find the Hokage standing at his side with Kakashi and his brother Itachi, which was surprising since Itachi was an enemy of Konoha. He felt pain and rage at seeing his brother after so long and standing next to his sensei and Hokage like they were the best of friends. Sasuke was confused as to why his brother was here in Konoha, have they all forgotten what he done to his own family? He would never forget the death of his parents.

"Itachi, you bastard." Sasuke felt tired the drug Kakashi and Itachi forced on him was still in his system making him weak, but he wasn't about to let that stop his revenge. He jumped up and attacked his brother only for Kakashi to get in the way grabbing him around the shoulders.

"That's enough, Sasuke." Kakashi forced Sasuke to lay back down in the small cot. They were in the Hospital. "There is something you need to know about your brother and what happened that night. It wasn't as you thought."

"Itachi didn't kill your family." Tsunade took out the old scroll given to her by the Third. It told the whole story about what happened that night so long ago and handed it to Sasuke. Now he would know the truth.

"This can't be real." Sasuke paled as he read what the scroll said about what happened to his family all those years ago. He would never forget seeing Itachi covered in their family's blood standing over their parent's bodies. "Itachi admitted that he killed our family."

"To protect you, little brother." Itachi's red eyes held warmth as he looked down at his younger brother. "I couldn't let you go after the real murderer knowing you could be killed. It was better this way."

"You decided to let me believe it was you that killed our clan." Sasuke's hands clinched at his side. "You left me alone Itachi when I needed you the most."

"I had to go Sasuke, I was needed as a spy." Itachi kneeled down next to his brother sadness in his red eyes. It was too late to change the past now all he could hope for is that Sasuke would forgive him in time. "I'm sorry for leaving you when you needed me, Sasuke."

Sasuke turned his head away from his older brother not wanting to look at him right now. It was going to take him time to forgive Itachi even knowing the elder Uchiha did what he had to do to protect what was left of his family. Sasuke had been left alone with no one to comfort him during his parents' death.

Tsunade sighed knowing it was going to take Sasuke awhile to get used to everything, but in the mean time she had to deal with his return. "Now that you know the truth about what happen to your family we have to talk about your joining up with that damn snake."

"Hokage sama, can my brother be given a second chance?" Itachi spoke up for his brother. Now that he had him back he wanted to be given a chance to get to know his brother.

Tsunade looked at the younger Uchiha seeing the pain in his eyes, but she just couldn't let him get away with leaving Konoha. Still he was Naruto's best friend and the boy missed Sasuke greatly and the last thing she wanted was to cause him more pain. He's been through enough like it is. Maybe there was a way they would all be happy with. "You will be under the guardianship of Kakashi until I know for sure you won't run boy. No missions until you can be trusted again. This will last for three months and after you will only go on missions with whom I see fit to send you with until I believe you are truth worthy. Any training will be with Kakashi and your brother or with anyone they approve." Tsunade's eyes turned harsh. "You miss up even once Uchiha and I'll make sure you won't like what happens next. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Hokage sama." Sasuke stood up his face blank, but he wasn't stupid knowing the kind of pain the Hokage could put him in if he did something stupid like the first time. "I'll behave."

"And what of me, Hokage sama." Itachi asked wanting to know his place back here in Konoha.

"You will return to full jounin duty and we'll talk later about your former duties." Tsunade would have to see about returning Itachi to ANBU captain knowing they would need him with that Snake bastard. Orochimaru will want revenge for taking Sasuke away from him. "Good, now all of you get out of here." Tsunade needed a drink and maybe a few games of poker to settle her nerves.

The three left the Hokage's office two of them were pleased with the outcome, but Kakashi wasn't pleased about having to act as babysitter to Sasuke. Nothing he could do about it now. "My apartment is small just one bedroom. I have no room for Sasuke."

Itachi smirked when the perfect idea entered his mind. This way Kakashi can still be Sasuke's guardian and he could still get to know his brother. "How about all three of us move into the Uchiha main house? There is plenty of room and we can all have our space."

Kakashi nodded, that was a good idea and Itachi would be able to help him keep his eye on his younger brother. "Sounds good, I'll go and pack." He would have to stop by Iruka's and let him and Naruto know about Sasuke's return. The kitsune would want to know.

"Sasuke and I will meet you there." Itachi nodded at the other jounin before Kakashi transported out. "Let's go Sasuke."

Sasuke nodded and followed Itachi wondering how Naruto has been. He would never admit that he had missed the blond. Sasuke sighed knowing Naruto must still be angry with him for trying to kill him for power.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Iruka had just finished grading papers when he heard someone knock on his window and already knew who it was, Kakashi. Everyone else used the door, but Kakashi had to do things the hard way. Iruka sighed, standing up to let the jounin into the house. This had to be about Sasuke. "Hello Kakashi sensei, do you have any news of Sasuke?"

Iruka was always one step ahead, Kakashi thought with a smile. "Yes, he's at the Uchiha compound with Itachi. Itachi and I are in charge of him, but I thought Naruto would like to know."

"Yes, he would." Naruto was out on a mission with Kiba and Shino and wouldn't return until that night. They were on their way to Suna for escort duty. The Kazekage was coming to Konoha on business. "I'll let him know when he returns from Suna."

"He's bringing Gaara here, right?" Kakashi remembered that the Kazekage was supposed to come to talk of a way to defeat Orochimaru. Gaara was very powerful and would be a great ally against Orochimaru.

"Yes, Orochimaru could attack any moment." More so now that they have Sasuke back. The Snake sennin wouldn't take the lost of the Uchiha very well.

Kakashi stepped closer to Iruka his eye curved up into a smile. The younger ninja was so cute when he blushed. "So we'll see you and Naruto tomorrow? Sasuke would be overjoyed at seeing his friend."

"Yes, we'll come over tomorrow." Iruka agreed knowing Naruto would want to see the Uchiha despite the ninja trying to kill him. The kitsune was very forgiving and to those that hurt him.

"I'll see you then." With a wave Kakashi was gone and Iruka went back to his paper work.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Iruka's Love**

**By: Spiritrave**n

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters.**

**Warnings: This is yaoi so please don't read if you don't like. Oh and Sakura bashing because I really can't stand the pink headed idiot. So if you like Sakura I wouldn't read this if I was you.**

**Pairings: Kaka/Iru, Itachi/Naruto**

**Chapter Four:**

Naruto stood outside the Uchiha compound not knowing if he should go in or not since the last time he seen Sasuke it didn't go so well that and Sakura was with them driving him insane. After she learned Sasuke was back in Konoha and Naruto was going to go visit him she demanded to go along. Naruto wanted to face Sasuke only with Iruka at his side, but that wasn't going to happen now. Iruka was standing next to Naruto with one hand on his shoulder trying to offer some comfort to the boy he considered a son.

"You don't have to do this today if you don't want to, Naruto." Iruka smiled at the nervous young man knowing how hard this is for him. Sasuke caused the Naruto so much pain that it had to be hard to face the Uchiha again after all of this time.

Sakura was frowning tapping her left foot in annoyance. She wanted to see her Sasuke, but had to wait for Iruka sensei and the stupid idiot. "Come on Naruto get over it already I want to see Sasuke."

"No one is stopping you from going Sakura." Iruka glared at the young Medic nin wishing she would just go away and leave him along with Naruto. However Iruka knew Sakura was afraid of Itachi and wasn't about to go up to the house on her own. Still he wished she didn't have to go with them.

Sakura sniffed and turned her face away from her ex team mate and teacher. She didn't want to be with them either, but she was afraid of Sasuke's older brother. She didn't care if he didn't kill his family the guy was still evil in her book. "I'll wait."

"It's alright Iruka." Naruto forced a smile on his face for his adopted big brother. He knew how much Iruka worried about him and this was something he had to do if he wanted to go forward with his life. "I'll be alright so lets go up there so I can give Sasuke teme a piece of my mind for being so stupid."

"Sasuke isn't stupid!" How dare that ugly blond call her Sasuke stupid. If anyone was stupid it was Naruto. Sakura believed it was Naruto's fault that Sasuke left in the first place. If he did his mission right then Sasuke would never had left the village to began with. "You are Naruto."

"That's enough, Sakura." Who would have thought that once upon a time Sakura was really a nice girl. Now she was mean and rude. Iruka wasn't going to let her get away with putting Naruto down. "If you are going to act like this then maybe you need to go home, Sakura."

"Fine, I'll leave Naruto alone." There was no way Sakura was going home not until she saw her Sasuke kun first.

Iruka could see they were not going to get rid of Sakura until she has seen Sasuke. He felt sorry for the poor Uchiha because the pink demon from hell was never going to leave him alone now that he was back. "Alright lets go up then I've already told Kakashi sensei that we were coming today. And I don't wait to keep them waiting more then we have too."

"And who's fault is that because it wasn't mine." Sakura said glaring at Naruto because he was the one afraid to see Sasuke. "If it wasn't for Naruto we would have already been at the house with Sasuke kun."

"You just don't learn do you Sakura." Iruka wondered what happened to the sweet girl he used to know. He didn't like what she became it was like she was still just a child and not a woman. Even Ino grew up no longer panting over Sasuke, she was in a nice relationship with an older ninja. "I'm not warning you again. I will not have you talking to Naruto like that around others. Do you understand?"

What choice did she have knowing if she didn't listen to Iruka sensei then he would send her home. After all Sakura was suppose to be a guest. "I understand."

"Good then lets go." Iruka knew this wasn't going to go well. Sakura was bound to cause trouble in the mansion and Itachi wasn't one to put up with disrespect. He could only hope that fear of the older Uchiha will keep Sakura inline.

Naruto forced another brave smile on his face as he followed Iruka and Sakura into the compound knowing that very soon he will becoming face to face with not only Sasuke, but his older brother Itachi Uchiha.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kakashi smiled when he opened the door seeing Iruka and Naruto standing outside with smiles on their faces. Though he wasn't too happy about seeing Sakura knowing Sasuke wasn't really ready to face the pink ninja and her so called love for him. Kakashi was sure Itachi would be able to handle Sakura and if not then he will. "I'm glad to see you've made it, Iruka sensei."

"Yes, and how are you Kakashi sensei?" Iruka said trying to keep the blush of his face. Even with the mask on Kakashi could still pull off a perverted face.

"Better now that you're here." Another perverted look crossed his face and this time Iruka couldn't hold off the blush. "Come on in Itachi and Sasuke are already waiting inside and we don't want to keep them waiting."

Iruka, Naruto, and Sakura followed Kakashi into the mansion and then into the living area where Itachi and Sasuke were waiting for them. Naruto was nervous, but not Sakura as she threw herself at Sasuke shocking the poor man. "Sasuke-kun! I've missed you so much."

Itachi rolled his eyes and pulled the pink haired menace away from his brother before he decided to kill her and that was the last thing they needed. He picked her up and tossed her on a chair far away from his brother. "Please try and mind your manners." Itachi glared at the girl hoping to scare her and keep her from Sasuke. "My brother isn't in the mood for your 'love'."

"Hello Sasuke." Naruto said standing far away from the youngest Uchiha not wanting to be treated like Sakura. He didn't even want Itachi to notice him. To bad for him that wasn't about to happen.

Sasuke studied Naruto and saw how much he changed and was glad to see that at least his clothes were more black then orange. His gold hair was longer and not as spiky as he remembered it, but what pleased him most was the blue eyes. They were the same still full of fire and caring just as he remembered them. "I'm sorry about everything, Naruto."

"You don't beat around the bush do you Sasuke?" Naruto for the first time that day gave a real smile. "At least you're back now so maybe we can try again and be friends." Naruto knew it wasn't going to be so easy after everything that happened between them, but it was worth a try.

"I would like that, dobe." Sasuke grinned when a frowned crossed Naruto's face and the blond ninja glared at him. He missed the blond and was glad to be back in Konoha though he will have to prove himself loyal.

Itachi was glad to see his brother smile and of course Sakura just had to miss everything up. She stood up from the chair and went up to Sasuke, but at least she didn't throw herself at him. "Sasuke would you like to get some lunch."

"I can't go anywhere without Kakashi or my brother Sakura." And at that moment he was glad about it. "And we have plans."

Itachi looked over at his younger brother not saying nothing. They didn't have any plans unless you count training later on. He knew this was Sasuke's way of getting rid of the pink haired witch. "Yes, I'm afraid Sasuke will busy for the next few weeks."

Sakura didn't know if she should believe Itachi or not. This has to be his way to keep Sasuke all to himself. "Then maybe we can see each other later on."

Sasuke shrugged, there was no way he was making any promises. He was very relieved when Sakura said she had to leave to help the Hokage. At least now he didn't have to worry about Sakura for awhile. "Maybe."

Naruto watched as Sakura left the house and was surprised to see how nice Sasuke was to her. Oh, he knew the youngest Uchiha wasn't happy to see Sakura and that he didn't like her, but it showed how much he changed. "So now what."

"How about some lunch." Itachi was hungry and was sure the others were as well. He also wanted to get to know more about Naruto the young man that was his brother's best friend. He was sure Kakashi wanted Iruka to stay longer also. "I'm sure I can make something up."

"If you show me to the kitchen, Itachi-san, I would be more than happy to make something for us." Iruka offered as he stepped closer to Naruto. Kakashi was starting to make him nervous with how close he was getting.

"Iruka-sensei you are a guest here." Itachi might not like to cook, but he did have his manners.

"Oh, I don't mind Itachi-san." Iruka smiled warmly making Kakashi lean in closer to the younger man. Iruka stepped away once more. "I love to cook."

"Iruka is a great cook, Itachi-san." Naruto loved how Iruka cooked it was the main reason he was always at his house.

"If your sure." Itachi decided to give in and it's been a long time since he had a home cooked meal. Kakashi and Sasuke didn't know much about cooking either. They had always ate out when they lived on their own. "This way."

At least everything was getting better and this way Itachi and Sasuke would be able to get on with their lives with friends at their sides.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: Iruka's Love**

**By: Spiritraven**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.**

**Warnings: This is yaoi so please don't read if you don't like. Oh and Sakura bashing because I really can't stand the pink headed idiot. So if you like Sakura I wouldn't read this if I was you.**

**Pairings: Kaka/Iru, Itachi/Naruto**

**Author's Notes: This chapter is kind of short, but the next one will be longer.**

**Chapter Five:**

Iruka made a simple meal and called the others into the dining room. The house was very large and so was the dining room and Iruka wondered how the Uchiha brothers could stand such a dark and cold place? Iruka knew Sasuke still had nightmares about what happened all those years ago and he was sure Itachi had his own demons. He might not have killed his family, but that didn't mean he wasn't scarred about what happened and what he had to do to keep his village and brother safe. Naruto hadn't a good childhood either and even though Iruka did his best for the boy he considered a little brother he still worried about him. At least one problem was solved now that Sasuke was back in the village. With time and care they would be able to rebuild their friendship.

"This is very good Iruka sensei." Itachi said and meant every word. It has been a long time since he had a home cooked meal. Naruto wasn't kidding when he said Iruka was a good cook. He was going to have invite Iruka over more often if this is the result.

"I told you." Naruto grinned as he finished his plate and sat it aside. "Iruka's cooking is second best to ramen."

Sasuke rolled his eyes at Naruto as he too finished his meal. "Thank you for cooking for us Iruka sensei."

"It was no trouble." Iruka really did love to cook and he was happier cooking for a group. It was always lonely when Iruka cooked for himself which was why he liked when Naruto came over. Iruka stood up and began to pick up the dirty dishes.

"Allow me Iruka sensei." Kakashi took the dishes away from Iruka and made him sit back down. "We'll do the dishes since you had to do all of the cooking."

"Kakashi and I will do the dishes." Itachi stood up and began to help the older ninja. "Why don't you, Naruto, and Sasuke go into the living room and watch some television. Once Kakashi and I are done we'll go and join you."

Naruto, Sasuke, and Iruka went into the living room and sat down on the couch next to each other. Sasuke didn't even bother to turn on the television thinking it would only make noise and the others wouldn't even watch the tube. "Itachi and I are going to train later on do you want to join us Naruto?"

"Yeah teme I'll join." Naruto grinned at the raven haired ninja. "Give me a reason to kick your butt."

"Dreaming again aren't you dobe?" Sasuke smiled his face showing his happiness. Iruka was glad to see the Uchiha happy and Naruto. It has been so long since he seen Naruto smile.

Naruto grinned wider as he shouted at Sasuke liked he used too when he was younger. He missed playing around with Sasuke like this and was glad he came back to Konoha. "I'll show you who's the strongest, teme."

"We'll see right now." Sasuke stood up and began walking to the door. "How about we spar outside and see who the best is?"

"You're on." Naruto smiled and followed Sasuke outside. Iruka sighed and turned on the television to watch something until Itachi and Kakashi were finished cleaning up.

Kakashi entered the living room and found Iruka by himself and was very happy with that fact. He was interested in the school sensei and wanted to get to know him. Iruka was cute and the scar on his face added to the cuteness not taking it away. Kakashi wanted the Iruka, but knew he was going to have to take it slowly as to not scare the sensei away. "Itachi went out with the boys to make sure they didn't destroy the house."

"That might be a good idea knowing how Sasuke and Naruto get when they spar." Iruka smiled when Kakashi sat down next to him. "Naruto is so much happier now with Sasuke back. I'm glad to see that they're getting close again."

"Itachi is going to have his hands full with Naruto and Sasuke." Kakashi smiled under his mask. With Itachi watching over the younger ninja he knew they wouldn't get in any trouble. Itachi was trying to make up for all of the years he missed in Sasuke's life. Kakashi also knew Itachi wanted to get to know Naruto the best friend of his brother. "Itachi and I plan to train Sasuke and now with Naruto in the picture I think we'll add him to the group."

"I know Naruto would like that very much." Naruto has been training none stop since Sasuke left, but now it would be different because Sasuke would be training with him. "Are you sure Itachi wouldn't mind adding Naruto to your training? Doesn't he want to spend time with Sasuke on his own?"

"Itachi is interested in Naruto." Itachi hadn't said anything, but Kakashi knew what the older Uchiha was thinking. "Sasuke is close to Naruto and thinks of him as a brother. Itachi wants to know why."

Iruka nodded, it did make sense to him. Sasuke and Naruto became the best of friends before the raven left with Orochimaru. Of course Itachi would want to know the boy that dared to befriend the cold Uchiha and make him somewhat human. "Sakura is going to be angry when she finds out she's being left out."

Sakura was going to be a big problem and now with Sasuke back in the village she was going to start stalking him again. Sasuke wasn't ready to deal with Sakura and Kakashi was afraid if she pushed herself on the boy then Itachi wouldn't think twice by trapping her in her mind. Kakashi couldn't figure out if that would be a good or bad thing. Sakura has been a real pain lately and has been making sport by causing Naruto pain. "Itachi and I can keep her in line if she says something."

"She has changed so much from the sweet girl I knew." Iruka said sadly ignoring the surprised look Kakashi sent his way.

Sweet girl? Kakashi never would have called Sakura a sweet girl even when she was younger. The only thing that child had on her mind was being the wife of Sasuke Uchiha. Kakashi believed the reason she wanted to be a ninja was to gain the favor of Sasuke. "If you say so Iruka sensei." Kakashi smiled at the younger teacher. "Want to see what damage Sasuke and Naruto caused by now."

Iruka grinned and nodded and followed Kakashi out the door. Everyone was happier now and he was sure in time everything would work itself out. Iruka hoped Sakura would end up happy as well.


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: Iruka's Love**

**By: Spiritraven**

**Warnings: This has yaoi, which means boy/boy so you have been warned. If you don't like this then please leave.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.**

**Pairings: Itachi/Naruto, Kaka/Iruka, Chouji/Ino, Shika/Neji, Gaara/Lee, and I don't have any idea whom I'm going to set Sasuke with so why don't you guys review and give me some ideas.**

**Sorry if the chapter is a little short.**

**Chapter Six:**

Sakura wasn't as stupid as Kakashi sensei and Itachi seemed to believe. She knew something was going there that they didn't want her to know and she was going to find out what. Sasuke was finally back where he belongs and they were trying to keep Sakura away from him and she didn't like that one little bit. Why allow Naruto around Sasuke when Sakura was smarter, stronger, and easier to get along with then Naruto. She knew she was going to need help and who better then her friend/enemy Ino. If anyone can help Sakura get the information she needed it was Ino.

Lucky for her Ino wasn't working in the flower shop today she was training on her something Sakura wasn't used to seeing. If Ino was working for her mom then she was out bothering Shikamaru and Chouji. "Ino, I need to talk to you."

Ino saw Sakura heading her way and sighed as she stopped what she was doing and waited for the pink menace to catch up with her. She wasn't happy with dealing with Sakura right now when she had date in a few hours and needed to get ready. It took Ino almost two months to get Chouji to go out with her and dammit Sakura wasn't going to mess that up for her. True at one time all Ino cared about was Sasuke and herself mostly, but then over the years she gotten to know Chouji and despite his size she fell in love with him. "Sakura I'm busy right now I have a date to get ready for."

Sakura was shocked staring at Ino with large eyes. Ino had a date with someone else. Did that mean she gave up on Sasuke? "What about Sasuke?"

"Sasuke is gone Sakura and even if he was still here he would never give you or me the time of day. It was time to move on and Chouji is sweet and he actually pays attention to what I say." Ino glared at Sakura having had enough of her fan girl ways. "Give up on Sakura and move on with your life."

Sakura glared right back at her friend. "Sasuke is back in Konoha with Itachi and both are staying at the Uchiha compound. Naruto is over there with Iruka sensei."

Ino blinked taking in everything Sakura told her. Naruto and Iruka two beautiful ukes were in the same building with three very strong semes? A grin crossed Ino's mouth as she tried to find a way to tell Sakura something she never opened her eyes enough to see. "I'm glad to hear that Sasuke is home Sakura, but that doesn't change the fact that he will have anything to do with us. Sasuke isn't what you think he is and neither is Kakashi sensei. And I would bet Itachi is just like them."

Sakura stared at Ino confused. "What are you talking about, Ino?"

Ino shook her head at Sakura's blindness. It was time to be blunt and this was going to hurt her pink haired friend. "Sakura I can't believe you never saw that Naruto is in love with Sasuke or at least he was back then and I'm sure Sasuke felt the same way."

Sakura stared at Ino in horror until she couldn't take it anymore and her world went black. Ino cursed under her breath when Sakura hit the ground out cold. "I don't have time for this." Ino grabbed the back of her mission outfit and slung Sakura over her shoulder to take her home before she got ready for her date. To bad Sakura had to find out this way.

Xxxsssxxxxssssxxxxxsssssxxxx

Iruka smiled as he watched Sasuke and Naruto spar with each other and it was so nice to see his adopted son so happy. He had been worried about Naruto for so long that it felt good to see the young man smile again. Naruto had loved Sasuke for many years and maybe now they would have a chance to be together. Iruka turned and saw the way Itachi was staring at Naruto with longing and was surprised.

"It would seem the Uchiha brothers have a thing for our fox." Kakashi said close to Iruka's ear causing him to jump and the Copy ninja to grin under his mask. "I wonder which one Naruto would pick."

"Naruto has always been in with Sasuke." Iruka couldn't believe he was talking about this with Kakashi, but then again he shouldn't be surprised. Kakashi trained both Sasuke and Naruto and from rumors he used to be on the same Anbu team as Itachi.

"Ah, it's true they did love each other." Kakashi gave Iruka his famous one eyed grin. "Years ago when both were children and had no idea what love was, Iruka They are grown now Iruka and haven't been together for years. Naruto and Sasuke are going to have to work at being friends again and maybe the romance part won't come back."

"What are you thinking, Kakashi sensei?" Iruka knew the older man had a good point. Time has caused many changes in everything.

"I'm saying Naruto may be fated to fall in love with someone else." Kakashi tapped the end of Iruka's nose with a tip of his finger. "Only time will tell."

Iruka was about to say something when he noticed Naruto and Sasuke finish with their spar and Itachi went out to talk to them both. He noticed how the older Uchiha gave his brother a proud grin, but the one he gave to Naruto was slightly perverted. "Oh my."

"Didn't I tell you?" Iruka was the only one who caught the grin. Being a pervert himself Kakashi knew that grin anywhere he used it a few times on Iruka though the cute dolphin never noticed.

Iruka was going to have to watch Naruto carefully and make sure his son wasn't hurt by either Uchiha. If Iruka knew what Kakashi was thinking at that very minute he would be more worried about his own ass.

xxxsssxxxsoeneexxwsaaa

"IT'S A BEAUTIFUL AND YOUTHFUL DAY!" Lee shouted to all as he raced across Konoha to the Hokage's tower. Shizune had told him Hokage sama had a special mission for him one only he could do.

"I take it Lee is here." Tsunade knew of only two who would shout about youth and joy and Lee's voice is more pleasant then his sensei's.

"Yes he is Hokage sama." Shizune smiled as she heard Lee before she caught the sight of the green tights.

"Go ahead in send him in." Tsunade sat back in chair as Lee was shone into the office. "Have a seat Lee."

"Hai Hokage sama." Lee sat across from Tsunade with his hands in his lap.

"I'm not going to be around the bush." Tsunade handed Lee a scroll. "This mission is very important so I need you to do your best. Gaara and I agreed that the only way to have our villages united is to have a marriage."

Lee saw the sense in it and wondered who was chosen for this important matter. "So I am to escort this person to Sand for the wedding."

Tsunade shook her head a small sad frown on her face. "No, Lee I'm afraid you are the one getting married and Gai will be the one to escort you to Sand."

Lee felt like he was punched in the stomach by one of Gai sensei's strongest kicks. He was the one getting married? Why was he chosen when there were others so much better than him?

"I know you are confused Lee and I can't blame you, but we are running out of time." Tsunade's voice was serious. "You are to be married to Gaara."

"Gaara." Lee managed to say before he blacked out.

Tsunade groaned and pulled a bottle of sake out of her hiding place. Shizune had a nose like the Inuzuka.


	7. Chapter 7

**By: Spiritraven**

**Warnings: This has yaoi, which means boy/boy so you have been warned. If you don't like this then please leave.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.**

**Pairings: Itachi/Naruto, Kaka/Iruka, Chouji/Ino, Shika/Neji, Gaara/Lee, and I don't have any idea whom I'm going to set Sasuke with so why don't you guys review and give me some ideas.**

**Chapter Seven:**

Gaara studied the picture he was holding running a finger over the tan face knowing he made the right choice. Rock Lee was the only one who ever treated him like a friend and not a freak of nature. Gaara was impressed by Lee and somewhat confused after all he almost took away Lee's life and his chance at being a great ninja. Yet Lee always treated him with respect and would always be by his side when he visited Konoha. It made sense when Gaara was told by the council to take a bride to pick Lee who was the only one not really afraid of him. However Lee's sensei may be a problem he knew the man wasn't happy about Lee being forced to marry him. Gaara planned to court Lee and make him fall in love with him, but now he had Gai as a road block.

"You want me to seduce Lee's sensei." Kankuro looked at his younger brother like he lost his mind. "You have to be kidding me Gaara."

"I don't 'kid' around Kankuro." Gaara glared at his brother reminding him of his place. "I will have enough problems getting Lee to accept me without Gai getting in my way. I need you to keep him busy."

"You said to seduce him Gaara." Kankuro shuttered at the thought of getting to close the weird tight wearing ninja. How can anyone fall for a guy that shouted like an idiot and looked like one too?

A small smirk crossed Gaara's face as he looked up at his brother. "I don't see the problem Kankuro I thought you liked strong looking men?"

"Strong yes, but that guy looks too weird for my taste." Gai was indeed strong and well built and if he wasn't such a freak Kankuro would have went for him. "All of that screaming of youth and love is a real turn off."

"Perhaps for you." Gaara always thought it was adorable when Lee did it, but then again the Kazekage thought everything he did was cute. Of course he would never admit this to anyone not even Lee.

Kankuro groaned covering up his face with both hands. His little brother was in love with the next Beautiful Green Beast of Konoha and there wasn't anything he could do about it. Gaara had changed so much from the little monster he used to be before he met Naruto. Kankuro liked the new Gaara they were closer now then they were in the past. Still these feelings Gaara seems to have for Rock Lee bothered him a little when more attractive people from both Suna and Konoha showed interest in him. What made Gaara chose the pupil of that loud bad dressed jounin? "Alright I'll keep Gai busy, but I will not seduce him because that's just plain sick brother."

Gaara chuckled causing the Anbu in the room to shudder at the sound. "As long as you keep him out of my way Kankuro I don't care what you do to him."

"I'll have Temari to help me." If Kankuro was going to have to suffer then he was taking his sister down with him.

"That's a good idea Kankuro I'm sure Gai won't be the only one coming with Lee." Tsunade was going to make this hard for him of that Gaara was sure. He could only hope she wouldn't send Naruto with Lee or he would never have time with his green beauty.

Kankuro getting uncomfortable with the smile on his brother's face left the room quietly leaving Gaara with his thoughts of Lee.

Gaara was right Tsunade planned to make it hard for the Kazekage to gain his little green beauty. Neji and Ten Ten had joined up with Gai to escort Lee to Suna along with Shikamaru, Ino, and Choji. Lee was happy he didn't have to do this alone and he had his friends at his side. Naruto had wanted to come, but he had his hands full Sasuke and Itachi. Neji and Ten Ten were very worried about their friend he wasn't acting like himself and neither was Gai sensei. Neji knew his friend was nervous about getting married and to someone who tried to kill him once. Out of everyone in Konoha why did Gaara pick Lee?

"Gaara has feelings for him." Neji was shook out of his thoughts at the voice near his ear. He turned his head and saw Shikamaru standing behind him with a bored look on his face.

Neji raised an eyebrow looking at the lazy ninja. Shikamaru was lazy, but he was a genius and was able to see things other people miss. "And you know this how?"

Shikamaru gave Neji a small smile knowing it would get Hyuuga's nerves. Neji was smart not as smart as Shikamaru, but he was above average. He was rather surprised that the Hyuuga didn't see the signs himself when Gaara would come to Konoha on business and how he would always demand Lee to be his escort around the village. "You only have to watch how the Kazekage acts around Lee."

Neji has been around Lee when Gaara has been in Konoha and never seen anything different from the way Gaara treated everyone else. Shikamaru has noticed something Neji had missed. "How does the Kazekage act around Lee?" Neither boy noticed when Ten Ten and Ino walked up closer to hear what they were saying.

"When we arrive in Suna you need to watch and see." Shikamaru chuckled quietly to himself when Neji glared at him not liking the answer he was given. The Hyuuga was very beautiful and smart a prefect bride of a Nara. His mom has been getting on his case about getting married and maybe it was time for Shikamaru to do just that and find himself a wife. Not a woman of course they were too troublesome and he had enough with to handle with his mother and Ino. Shikamaru had a plan to win the Hyuuga's heart.

Neji glared at Nara, but didn't say a word knowing it would only amuse Shikamaru and that he didn't want. He then noticed Ten Ten and Ino smirking at him and with another glare Neji walked up until he was walking side by side with Lee.

"Are you alright my friend?" Lee asked noticing the angry look on Neji's face and wondered why he was mad.

Neji forced a small smile on his face and patted Lee on the shoulder. "I'm fine Lee nothing to worry about."

Lee knew something was long, but left it as is knowing if you pushed Neji he would just clam up more. Lee knew Neji will talk when he was ready so all he could do was wait. Neji must have a lot on his mind and Lee could understand that as he had a lot on his mind as well. As soon as they reach Suna Lee was going to get married to the Kazekage and start his new life as a Suna ninja. He will always been a part of Konoha and that will never change Tsunade assured him before he left. Lee would be the voice of Konoha in Suna and being the 'wife' of the Kazekage will make it easier. Lee knew he was upset about the whole marriage thing and it wasn't because he was being forced to marry Gaara. Gaara was a handsome man and a man of honor who could have had his pick of women or men so why was Lee chosen? Lee knew he wasn't the most attractive of men despite the way he acted around others. He knew some consider him and Gai sensei to be weird because of the way they acted and at first Lee thought the same thing. Lee liked the way he was now because of Gai sensei and he was proud of himself and what he could do. He didn't understand why Gaara chose him, but he will make the best of it and be a good 'wife' and make the Kazekage happy.

Gai saw the grin that crossed his favorite student's face and grinned himself from ear to ear. Lee was showing signs of being happy and that made Gai pleased not wanting to see his student sad. Gaara better realize what a prize he was getting or Gai would make him see Kazekage or not.


	8. Chapter 8

**By: Spiritraven**

**Warnings: This has yaoi, which means boy/boy so you have been warned. If you don't like this then please leave. I don't have a beta either so there are mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.**

**Pairings: Itachi/Naruto, Kaka/Iruka, Chouji/Ino, Shika/Neji, Gaara/Lee, and I don't have any idea whom I'm going to set Sasuke with so why don't you guys review and give me some ideas.**

**Chapter Eight:**

Naruto knew he was sulking and he couldn't help himself. Yes he was happy Sasuke was back and he liked training and spending time with him and learning to become friends again. Lee and Gaara were going to Suna and Naruto had wanted to escort them as well. At least he would be able to go to the wedding since Sasuke was being allowed and Naruto would be traveling with him, Kakashi, Itachi, and Iruka sensei. Naruto was happy for his friends and he believed Gaara and Lee were perfect for each other. Naruto knew allot of people didn't see what a treasure Lee was and he was a treasure. Lee was a hard worker and he was also a very good friend who didn't judge others but instead he got to know them and accept them as they are which is why Naruto considers Lee one of his best friends. Lee would be able to see past the demon and see Gaara and love him for him. Gaara had the same problem Naruto did and that was finding someone to love them and not care about the demon they carried. At one time Naruto believed maybe Sasuke would be able to see past the demon, but all the Uchiha could see was killing his brother and getting the power to do so. Naruto pretty much gave up hope on finding a man to love him as he was and he wished he liked women instead. Hinata loved him for what he was not caring about the fox, but she finally moved on and Naruto would never be able to love her the way she needed anyway.

"You are deep in thought Naruto may I ask for what?" Naruto almost jumped out of his skin at the voice coming from behind him. He turned around to see Itachi grinning at him. "I hope I'm not disturbing you?"

Naruto gave the older man a small smile. "You're not disturbing me at all Itachi. And I really didn't have anything on my mind."

Itachi returned the small smile and sat down next to the blond fox. "Really because where I was standing it seems like you were doing some heavy thinking."

"I guess I'm worried about Lee." It was a little of the truth. "I wanted to go with them to Suna."

Itachi chuckled as he ruffled Naruto's hair it was sweet on how he worried he was about his friend. "You will see Lee when he weds Gaara. I seen how the Kazekage looks at Lee he really cares for him so you have nothing to worry about."

It was no surprise to Naruto he knew Gaara had feelings for his green tights wearing friend. Lee was the only one who didn't know how Gaara felt about him as smart as he was at times he could be slow at picking things up. "Yeah I've seen the looks too and I know they'll be happy in time. I kind of envy them."

"Envy them why?" Itachi frowned not liking the sadden look that crossed the blonde fox's face. Something was bothering Naruto and he didn't like it at all.

A sad smile crossed Naruto's face as he turned his head up to look at the taller male. Itachi was being very nice to him and he knew it was because he was his brother's friend. Naruto wished he had a brother who loved him as much as Itachi loved Sasuke. It was true he did have Iruka and the sensei was very protective over him and treated him like a little brother or son, but they weren't related by blood. Naruto would do anything to have a blood relative alive and worried about him. He wanted to know where he came from and who his parents were and if they loved him and why did they give him up? "I guess envy Gaara because he was able to find someone who will love him and won't care about the burden he carries. I don't think I will ever be that lucky. Everyone will always see the fox and not me."

"That's not true and you know it Naruto." Itachi was angry that Naruto would believe that yeah it was true some still saw the fox and not him, but not everyone. Naruto had friends who really cared about him and he was loved by the Hokage like a son and Iruka would hurt anyone who made his little brother cry. Itachi was even getting protective over the little blonde fox and he was attracted to Naruto. Naruto was beautiful and his heart was so loving and sweet it was hard not to fall for the blonde fox. He held himself back from Naruto not knowing if Sasuke had feelings for him and he wasn't going to get in his brother's way if he did. "You'll meet someone one day Naruto someone who will love you for you so don't you dare give up hope."

Naruto's smile was real this time and his smile was bright as he stood up and looked down at Itachi. The Uchiha was right there had to be someone out there for him and it wasn't like him to give up hope. So what if it didn't work out between him and Sasuke the younger Uchiha was still his best friend and he knew they cared about each other. "You're right Itachi and I won't give up not now or ever!"

Itachi chuckled liking how Naruto brighten up everything and everyone when he was like this the boy was like the sun and it was sad that not everyone agreed on that. "It's good to hear that Naruto."

...

Iruka was hidden making sure Itachi or Naruto couldn't sense him as they chatted with each other. It made him sad to hear how Naruto was feeling and was glad Itachi was able to cheer him up. Naruto has been through so much and Iruka wanted nothing more than to have his younger brother by happy. Maybe Itachi is the one to make his little brother happy once they are able to realize their feelings.

"They are cute together aren't they?" Iruka almost jumped out of his skin when he heard the voice near his ear. Kakashi was grinning ear to ear at least Iruka thought he was with that stupid mask and Sasuke was standing behind him rolling his eyes. He seen the scene between his brother and best friend and didn't know what to think about it yet.

"Be careful they might hear us." Iruka told Kakashi harshly not wanting to explain to Naruto was he was spying on him.

"That won't be a problem Iruka sensei." Sasuke pointed out and Iruka turned to see as Itachi and Naruto walked away heading towards the main house.

"Why don't you go and join them Sasuke?" Kakashi wanted to tease Iruka without Sasuke watching.

Sasuke knew the real reason why Kakashi wanted him to leave and it was because he wanted to do perverted things to his former teacher without any witnesses. "Fine I'll see you inside Kakashi sensei and Iruka sensei." Sasuke turned narrowed eyes on the mask wearing Jounin. Iruka was Naruto's brother and since the Dobe was busy with his brother it was Sasuke's job to warn the perverted Kakashi. "Don't be long or we have to come and look for you."

Kakashi's eye narrowed at the warning. So Sasuke was trying to warn him against getting fresh with the dolphin. He gave Sasuke a one eyed smile and said cheerfully. "Don't worry Sasuke I don't plan to attack your former sensei."

Iruka blushed knowing what the Jounin and Uchiha meant. He knew Kakashi has been giving him hints that he was attracted to him and to tell the truth he felt a little attracted himself. "I'll be fine Sasuke I can handle Kakashi."

Kakashi giggled at the perverted pictured that entered his mind at what Iruka said. Iruka frowned knowing what the Jounin was thinking. Sasuke had already walked off heading towards the house to keep an eye on his brother and Naruto. Once Sasuke was gone Kakashi moved until he was sitting next to his dolphin and leaned in closer. Iruka leaned back to get away from the silver haired male knowing what ever was on Kakashi's mind he really didn't want to know. Kakashi chuckled low and scooted closer to the cute academy teacher and once again Iruka scooted away. "Iruka sensei are you scared to be close to me?"

Iruka snorted in disbelief like he was afraid of Kakashi. The other shinobi made him nervous that's true, but it was nothing he couldn't handle. "No I'm scared at all Kakashi sensei it's because you have a bad habit of not keeping your hands to yourself."

Kakashi giggled freaking Iruka out and making him scooted further away from the mask man and made him realize his back had touched the wall behind him. Kakashi noticed and decided to take advantage of the trapped sensei. He moved in closer trapping the sweet little dolphin between him and the wall. "My my sensei what are you going to do now?"

Iruka's brown eyes widen and then a smirk crossed his face. Iruka wasn't always the polite, kind, Academy teacher he was once a worst prankster than Naruto ever was and there was one way to deal with a pervert. Iruka leaned in closer and wrapped his arms around the other shinobi's neck. Kakashi could see Iruka moved in closer and felt a small kiss on his mask lips and when he opened his eyes the dolphin sensei was gone. Kakashi had to laugh he was tricked and good by a chunin no less, but this was the last he will have the last laugh and the dolphin will be his.


End file.
